Burner
The Burner is a powerful ANMC that Aya Brea encounters in Dryfield. This massive ANMC has a flamethrower mounted inside of its head, the nozzle of which extends out its mouth. It is extremely resilient to damage, having apparently bypassed several of Gary Douglas' traps simply by stepping on them. Aya confronts this creature during nighttime on the balcony of the motel. Strategy Defeating the creature without it walking away is one of the requirements for getting the Good Ending. Killing the beast will earn Aya the full BP award and a grateful Douglas and Flint will meet her at the bottom. Douglas rewards Aya with an M950, a fully automatic sub-machine handgun with a 100-round clip. If the Burner escapes, Flint dies and a distraught Douglas instead gives Aya the Chicken Plate armor. Burner has 4650 HP and his HP must be reduced to 1,626 or less within 3 minutes in order for Flint to be saved; if you do not reduce his HP to 1,626 or less within the time limit, the Burner will flee, killing Flint in the process. If the player deals enough damage, a cutscene will take place where he grabs his face in pain, causing the second phase of the fight to begin, and the player can take as long as they like to finish the Burner off. However, the Burner can now grab Aya; if Aya is grabbed, wiggle by mashing the buttons on the d-pad, but also hit the shoot-button a lot. As soon as he smashes Aya against the wall, run back to the corner immediately or he might attack you. Parasite Energy is useful in this fight. Cast Energyshot (which ideally should be at least level two), heal when necessary and blast away with reckless impunity. While the boss may use fire itself, an upgraded Fireball can also do high amounts of damage to it, and a high-level Necrosis attack will poison the monster and make it take continuous damage. If the player chooses to fight closely, Aya will have to run back and forth in order to dodge his attacks. He has three main attacks for the first part of the fight, and an additional combined attack for the second part: * Breathing out fire which Aya will have to run to the end of the balcony to dodge. * Slamming his fist onto the balcony floor. This one can be tricky to dodge if you are in his line of fire, but you stand a better chance of dodging if you hug the hotel walls (On a cosmetic note, damage will appear on the balcony when he uses this one). * Raises his arm out, swiping it along a good part of the balcony and slamming Aya into the Loft wall. This can be dodged by running to the loft or between Rooms 5 and 6. * Grabs Aya and proceeds to crush the life out of her (will hit for a max. of seven times). If Aya counterattacks, he will use a lower-damaging flame attack on her. If Aya remains in his hand, he will throw her along the motel wall. If the player chooses to fight from a distance, immediately retreat to either the rear of the balcony by the stairs or close to the Room 6 entrance door, between the two two hotel rooms. By standing along the far left side and timing your shots with when the Burner is about to attack with his flamethrower (forcing him to fire in the wrong direction), Aya will be able to avoid most, if not all of the flame damage. Burner will be unable to use any other attacks, given he is too far from Aya. With this tactic, the M4A1 rifle and P08 with Hydra ammo are easily enough to bring the beast down, quickly, thus saving on costly grenades and medication. Regarding whether you should fight closely or at a distance, it depends on what your preferred playstyle is and what your current weapons are. If you use pistols and shotguns, the former method is probably better and if you use rifles and submachine guns, the latter method is probably better. Aftermath At the end of the battle, Burner will damage a path along Main Street and the Balcony, limiting Aya's ability to move around Dryfield. Her next goal will be to check on Mr. Douglas and Flint, to see if they are okay. Gallery BurnerConceptArt.png|Concept art. BurnerConceptArt2.png|Concept art. Bigandangry.jpg|The Burner. AyaFightMonster.jpg|Aya hiding from the Burner. BurnerFire.gif|The Burner immolating Aya. AyaShootingBurner.gif|Aya shooting the Burner. Category:Creatures Category:Parasite Eve II creatures Category:Bosses Category:Parasite Eve II bosses Category:ANMCs